The new and distinct grapevine described and claimed herein originated from a hand pollinated cross of the IFG 01124-032-156, an unnamed seedling selection from the IFG breeding program, and the interspecific variety Arkansas 2798 hybridized in May 2006. The abortive seed traces were subsequently embryo cultured and the resulting population of 5 plants was planted in the field in April 2007. The present variety of grapevine was selected as a single plant in July 2008 and was first asexually propagated by hardwood cuttings in December 2008 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. The resulting propagules were planted during April 2009 near Delano, Kern County, Calif. and were found to reproduce true-to-type through at least two generations of asexual reproduction.